Gold Starman
Gold Starman is the main character used by Starman125. Background Gold Starman was one of many Starmen working for the Embodiment of Evil known as Giygas. He was the most powerful in the army, being of a higher rank than the Starman DX, and having more power than any other Starman. But one day, he rebelled from the army, and some rebelled along with him. This caused a prolonged war, ending with the defeat of Giygas' army, but also with Starman's army suffering heavy losses. His infamous immense power was drained. He vowed to destroy all evil, but his dark side still lingered within him... A few years after the defeat of Giygas, Starman had been endlessly moving across the world, looking for any remnants of his lost army, but decided it was futile, and gave this plan up. Then, one day, he met a team of "independent" Pokémon, consisting of a Charizard, Starmie, Ho-Oh, and Gyarados. They mistook Starman for an enemy and attacked him. He defended himself, saying that he wasn't an enemy. They didn't believe him at first, but when a dark, looming cloud came by, Starman fired PK Beam at it, revealing it to be a Dark Matter cloud, which then fled. The four Pokémon then believed him, and became his allies. It was at that moment when they encountered an evil team known as the Destroyers of All. They had a grudge against Giygas and the members of his army, current and former. Starman and his allies successfully stopped their soldiers, but they were revealed to just be holograms. Starman and the four Pokémon set out to find their base. They later find the base hidden within the core of the planet they were on. After they sneaked into the base undetected, Starman and his allies easily destroy the base, saying it was too easy, though this team would eventually come back in the future. After returning to their own base, Starman decided to work on his own for a while. He and the Pokémon temporarily parted ways. After this, Starman learned of the Hollows, and set out to wipe them out. After slaying many of them, he came across a unique Hollow, but as he approached the Hollow, he sensed no evil. This encounter was one of many factors that would later commence the beginning of the User Battle Force. Powers & Abilities The years haven't been kind to Gold Starman, to say the least. His once-great power was dumbed down after his revolt against Giygas, and after his capture by the League of Legends, his level of power fell down to average. Nowadays, with the new format introduced, his expansive moveset became severely limited; he no longer has access to all of his psychic abilities. This isn't to say he's been rendered totally useless, however; Starman's shining role in the current format is support. Though Starman starts off as nothing more than a distraction to opponents, once he gets access to Stat Up and Lifeup, he can really start to function as his designated role. His ultimate is nothing to scoff at, either; he can burst down a sizable number of opponents and get some knockouts of his own in. If used right, Starman can and will lead his team to victory. His weaknesses come in the form of him sacrificing his damage potential to act as a support; his poor defensive game and lack of an innate doesn't exactly help matters, either. Focus him enough, especially in the early-game, and his team will likely be crippled. Nonetheless, Starman still has the potential to be a helpful and deadly AP support; just be careful and don't dawdle around when using him. Base Stats }} }} Advanced Techniques Primary PK Beam - Varying cooldown *'Active': Starman utilizes psychokinesis to fire a beam. **α (Alpha): 28-32 base damage to one target; 14 second cooldown. **β (Beta): 50-63 base damage to one target; 20 second cooldown. **γ (Gamma): 70-84 base damage to one target; 45 second cooldown. **Ω (Omega): 100-210 base damage to all targets; 70 second cooldown. Secondary Stat Up - Varying cooldown *'Active': Starman raises the AP, AD, armor, and magic resistance of an ally. **α (Alpha): 10% boost to one ally; 30 second cooldown. **Ω (Omega): 5% boost to all allies; 20 second cooldown. Tertiary Lifeup - Varying cooldown *'Active': Starman utilizes biopsychokinesis to heal an ally. **α (Alpha): 75-125 HP restored to one ally; 17 second cooldown. **β (Beta): 225-375 HP restored to one ally; 25 second cooldown. **γ (Gamma): Max HP restored to one ally; 100 second cooldown. **Ω (Omega): 300-500 HP restored to all allies; 90 second cooldown. Ultimate PK Starstorm - Varying cooldown *'Active': Starman conjures up a volley of star-like projectiles and casts them down towards multiple targets. **α (Alpha): 270-450 base damage; 80 second cooldown. **Ω (Omega): 540-900 base damage; 300 second cooldown. Category:Allies Category:Starmen Category:EarthBound Category:Support Category:Male